


Talk Dirty to Me

by h311agay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, cor needs to learn to be more professional, cor talks dirty, loqi and aranea are spies, loqi is thankful for metal armor, rated m bc cor says some nASTY THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: Loqi is a spy and sits in on the Empire's meetings. Cor decides to have some fun with Loqi by speaking to him through his earpiece. And by 'fun' I mean Cor is a dirty man and Loqi is suffering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made Aranea a spy as well because I feel like she really does hate the empire because I mean... come on, have you played the game???

Aranea walked swiftly in front of Loqi, forcing him to ignore the grating voice of Marshal Cor in his ear and work to keep up with her and the rest of the soldiers as they marched toward the meeting hall with higher ranked officials of the empire. 

 

_ “ — and then you’ll get down on your knees and look up at me with your ocean grey eyes while you wrap those pretty red lips of yours around my hard co — “ _

 

Loqi felt his face go red and was thankful for the foundation he wore to cover his freckles, because now it was working double duty to hide his blush. Aranea stopped in front of the doors and Loqi had to catch himself from running into the soldier in front of him. He swore to himself and gritted his teeth; he couldn’t get caught distracted because of Cor dirty talking in his ear. He had to stay  _ composed _ because if he was caught spying on the empire, his life would be over. _ Literally _ . He took a small breath to try and keep himself steady on his feet and ignore Cor.

 

Aranea glanced back at him with a silver brow raised and he raised his head to meet her stare. “Let’s get this meeting over with; I’ve better things to do than sit and listen to a bunch of old men talk about a war.” She turned her back to him and pushed open the doors and began walking toward the large table in the center. Loqi followed the procession and took his respected seat.

 

_ “ — and when I’m coming down your throat, you’ll squeeze those eyes shut and your cheeks will go red and make those pretty freckles that you always hide from me stand out even more. You’ll swallow every last drop, won’t you? Because you’re such a good little bitch for me, aren’t you, Lo — “ _

 

Loqi closed his eyes briefly and took a quiet but deep breath, trying to fight back the shudders that involuntarily went down his spine and settled somewhere a little more south than where the words were coming from. He could hardly focus on the meeting because of Cor, struggling to catch important words and battle plans and he hoped to the Gods above that Cor was gathering the information through his endless rambling of obscene and vulgar words. Perhaps it was a good thing Aranea was at this meeting after all, for she surely would gather every bit of information and succeed in making Loqi look almost worthless in comparison.

 

_ “ — nt to hear you scream my name as tease your begging hole, twist my fingers inside of you and find that beautiful spot that makes you squeeze tight around my fingers. And I’ll make you beg like I always make you beg. You’ll moan my name but I’ll shush you and ask you to properly ask and you’ll part those kiss swollen lips and m — “ _

 

Loqi shifted, trying harder to ignore Cor and to ignore the growing problem between his legs. He was never more thankful for the armor he was wearing until right now. He wanted to hiss for Cor to stop, but he didn’t want to attract attention of anyone at the briefing. 

 

_ “ — my hips into yours and hear you moan for me, “yes, sir,” I’ll make you scream it over and over as I fuck you, harder and harder and faster and faster until you’re breathless and — “ _

 

Loqi almost groaned, shifting his hips and wishing for nothing more than the scenario Cor was speaking into the earpiece. He noticed Aranea look over at with a judgment expression and he fought to keep himself still. He needed to not focus on Cor’s words and instead on the battle plans being discussed right in front of him.

 

The meeting couldn’t have lasted more than forty-five minutes, but by the end of it, Loqi was ready to rush out of the room and find a bathroom to relieve himself in. Cor was relentless, his imagery only getting more and more explicit as time went on.

 

_“ — can you feel my tongue pressing against your entrance, Loqi? Can you feel the wet warmth of it_ _ opening you up and flicking back and forth, deeper and hotter a — “ _

 

Loqi had almost reached the door when Aranea stepped in front of him, stopping him from his so close moment of relief.

 

“Brigadier General Loqi, is something wrong?”

 

Loqi stammered at first, words failing him as Cor continued to talk in his ear. “Huh? W-what? Oh. Nothing. Nothing is wrong.”

 

_ “Nothing is wrong, **what** ?” _

 

“Nothing is wrong, sir,” Loqi replied back, realising his mistake far too late as a look of pure offense crossed Aranea’s face. He had replied to  _ Cor _ who was now barely containing very loud laughter from the other side of the earpiece.

 

Aranea’s offense eventually turned into a scowl and she straightened her back. “Yes, well, do make less of a scene in the battle briefing next time, Loqi.” She turned on her heel and walked a few paces before stopping and speaking over her shoulder, “And do tell Cor that he can pay for me future therapy visits. I had to turn off my earpiece long before we even reached the first hallway.”

**Author's Note:**

> i knew of a Loqi rp account who posted said status:
> 
> "I just had this funny thought  
> Where Loqi is a spy  
> And during meetings, he wears a secret earpiece so Cor can hear what's going on
> 
> BUT
> 
> One time when Loqi goes  
> Instead of listening  
> Cor says dirty/lewd things into the earpiece  
> And Loqi is trying so hard not to be noticed
> 
> BUT IT'S NOTICEABLE
> 
> SO ARANEA ASKS WHAT'S WRONG  
> AND HE SAYS "N-Nothing!!"  
> AND THEN COR SAYS INTO THE EARPIECE "Nothing, what~?"
> 
> AND LOQI REPLIES "NOTHING, SIR!"
> 
> and Aranea looks at him SO OFFENDED"


End file.
